1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analysis apparatus and an analysis method. In particular, the present invention relates to an analysis apparatus and an analysis method for analyzing test results of testing a plurality of devices under test having the same configuration.
2. Related Art
When launching a production line of a semiconductor device, the state of the production line is analyzed for adjustment of the production line at the initial stage after the manufacturing start. In the analysis of this state, it is effective to analyze variations and distributions of places where failure has occurred for a plurality of semiconductor products produced on the production line. Such an analysis facilitates analysis of the cause of defects for the semiconductor products.
For such an analysis, places where failure has occurred have been counted manually for each semiconductor device. For example, engineers prepare printed materials describing thereon places where failure has occurred for each semiconductor product, and make comparison by overlaying the printed materials to inspect through them. Moreover, engineers manually input data showing places where failure has occurred using general spreadsheet software, for calculating the statistical information regarding the places where failure has occurred and its frequency.
Causes of defects of a semiconductor product are classified into those attributable to production processes and those attributable to physical designing. If the cause is attributable to production processes, semiconductor products diced from different wafers from each other may turn out to be defective in the same way if the positions of the semiconductor products on wafers are the same, for example. On the other hand, if the cause is attributable to physical designing, a plurality of semiconductor products positioned differently on a wafer may have the same defect at respective portions having the same logical positioning with one other in terms of physical designing. In this way, semiconductor products have their own unique factors of fault occurrences, and the general spreadsheet software was not able to help investigating such factors or causes. In addition, it is a great burden for engineers if investigation of the cause is attempted manually due to a great amount of data to be dealt with.
As a reference purpose, the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-159726 discloses a technology of utilizing a scan chain for the purpose of expediting analysis of a test result.